Tears of Blood
by CeresChii
Summary: AU Crossover of YGO and YYH and Inuyasha. YYh in later chapters. This is the story about me and my best friend in the world of YGO and YYH (And Inuyasha). We end up going to Domino, Japan. Ha-chan draws a blueprint for Seto, and ME a MAID? R&R!
1. The Trip

Chii: This story is going to be very sad, don't let the humor fool you; this story is going to be the epitome of sad. I'm not kidding! This story is going to be so sad, if you look in the dictionary, it will say: "Read Ceres/Chii's fanfiction: 'Tears of blood'" You better believe my story will be that sad! 0 I'm so happy! This story is going to be the happiest sad story I've ever had the privilege to write. Jk (About the happy part, this story will be happy, but mostly sad, funny, and romantic. But mostly sad.), anyways, on with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: Ceres/Chii does not own YuGiOh, and would appreciate if you wouldn't sue.

%%% Tears of Blood %%%

We were on our way to Japan, Ha and me. "Are we there yet?" I asked her. I love being annoying, it's especially fun when your on a plain like us right now, 'cause then the plain can't pull over and tell you to get out.

Anyways, "Chii..." she said to me sternly, that's all she had to do to get me to shut up; it's that scary moment that you know you'll be dead if you don't listen.

"Allright, allright, allright!" I said. I then turn my face towards the middle isle of the plain. She always got what she wanted, and this time Ha wanted window seat. I normally would give much more of a fight, but I wasn't in the mood.

The plain had already been flying for about 5 hours; it would take about 3 more hours for us to get to Domino, Japan. Dammit! I'm going to be staring at the isle all day without the views.

Life isn't fair, I'm going to staring at the floor the whole time!

-There isn't much of a view here either-

Ha interrupted my thoughts

-And who gave you permission to read my mind? -

I asked her playfully.

-Me-

-Good point-

-Can I have window seat? -

-No-

-Why not? -

-Because you know I don't like the middle! -

-Yes, but I haven't been selfish in 3 months! -

-That's not a good point Chii-

-But it's MY point! -

-It's not good enough for you to get the seat the rest of the way. -

I then mentally sighed. Ha always wins each and every conversation I'm in with her. And many of those times I could have won the conversation, but I didn't want to hurt Ha's feelings.

She was two years younger than me, so I treated her like my lil' sister. But though we didn't always agree with each other, doesn't mean we wouldn't back each other up, when in trouble.

I stared at the middle isle in defeat. We would be arriving in Japan not to soon. So until the plain arrived, I would have to be patient, something I'm not very good at.

The stewardess came by with some refreshments. I raised my hand. I was thirsty. "What do you want to drink?" she asked nicely. "Canada Dry, please." I told her. "Here you are maam, enjoy!" she said with a smile and then walked off to another cranky thirsty customer.

I opened and began to drink. I love this stuff!

After I drank the soda, I was tired so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I'll sleep the rest of the way.

%%% 3 hours later %%%

The captain speaking on the monitor awakened me. "Hello, this is your Captain speaking. I hope you have enjoyed your trip. We are going to be landing in just a few short minutes so I would appreciate it if you would all fasten your seat belts and brace yourselves. Thank you."

The plain began to get a little shifty as we prepared for a landing. I asked Ha if I could look through her window, she leaned back. I peered down through the window and saw the beautiful cities of Japan.

It was the most amazing thing you would ever see. Anyways, the plain got bumpy as we reached a landing.

"We're here!" I shouted as I glomped Ha. She sweatdropped as her face turned blue. "Chii.... I... can't... breath!" she said through gasp of air. I smiled in that I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-choke-you kind of way, and pulled off of her.

Her face returned to its regular color and then plain stopped completely. Now it was time to go get our luggage. We wandered through the airport, looking for the place where you get your luggage. Since I didn't speak that much Japanese, Ha went up to one of the information desks and asked where it was, while I attacked the food court.

As soon as Ha got the information she needed, she turned around to talk to me, but found that I was missing. "Oh shit." She said to herself, as she looked left and right. She then noticed that some people in Japanese were saying something about a blonde American eating all of the food in the food court. She then sweatdropped and headed to the food court.

Meanwhile, I was attacking everyone's plate in the entire food court. I then saw what I thought was someone's giant lollipop. But it ended up being someone else's hat, "CANDIE!!" I screamed as I attacked a random person's hat. That person started screaming in sheer horror and running around in circles, while I was hanging on the edge of his hat.

I then felt a tug on the collar of my shirt, it was Ha, and she did not look happy. "You are in deep trouble." She said with a glare. When Ha-chan glared, it was scary; it was like looking into the eyes of death. The glare she was giving me was ten times worse.

I laughed nervously. I could tell she was really mad.

-Ha... I'm sorry-

-I can't believe you would embarrass me like that. AND IN PUBLIC! –

-I said I was sorry! –

-Well, sometimes 'sorry' isn't good enough-

We ended our conversation. She was right, sometimes 'sorry' just isn't good enough. I remember there had been many things I've done to get Ha mad at me... but this is the worst she has ever reacted to it. I wonder is she on her period? Or maybe PMS? Doesn't matter. She was mad, and if Ha ain't happy... nobody happy.

When we went through the security gates we saw a sign on the other side that said: 'Ha to Chii' on it. I'm only assuming that it's our ride to the hotel. "Konbanwa!" we said in unison, the guy holding the sign blinked out of surprise, then snapped out and bowed, and led us out of the airport.

He lead us to a long stretch limo, it was black with a silver blue-eyes white-dragon on the front. As we entered, we noticed how cool the inside was. We sat literally in awe. "I think I'm gonna like it here!" I exclaimed excitedly. "This can't get any better!" she said back. "Ah! Finally she speaks!" I joked. "Very funny." She shot back with a smirk.

"Are your seatbelts buckled?" asked the driver. "YEP!" I lied. "Chii!" She said as she whacked me over the head. "Allright, NOW it's on." I said, not lying this time. She gave me a little glare. "What did I do?" I asked trying to be innocent. "It's what you didn't do." She shot back. Damn! How does she do that?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stuck out my tongue. She gave me another glare, then smirked. "No... you wouldn't know anything, would you?" she shot back sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue again, she replied with another glare. I smirked and said: "Yeesh! If looks could kill!" I said acting scared, followed by a fake death. "Good thing you don't have a mirror." She said then cracked up.

I couldn't hold that against her, that was freaking hilarious. After about five minutes, the driver pulled down the shaded window that gave us privacy from him and announced we were there.

Ha and me rolled down our windows and looked unto the beautiful land. It was on a large hill, full of meadows and water fountains. On top of the hill was the biggest most beautiful mansion you could ever see. Anyways, once we pulled up to the driveway the driver got out and opened the door for Ha and me.

%%% Inside the mansion by the front door %%%

Once we were inside, a boy greeted us. He had long black hair, and it was around the age of 12. I looked over towards Ha, and caught her blushing. MUAHAHAHA! She has a crush! "Hello, my name is Mokuba. What is your names?" he asked us.

I know that when Ha has a crush, she can't speak. Now I have a choice: (1 be evil and announce that she is free in case he's interested. Or (2 be friendly with him give him a sign that Ha is free without saying it. Or (3 forget that she likes him and flirt with him major to piss her off.

Hm... I'm not the kind of girl that would like a guy cause someone else likes him, so that gets rid of #3. If I did #1 then Ha would never speak to me EVER again, so that isn't worth it. I guess that just leaves #2.

"Hello, My name is Chii, and this is Ha. She likes Roses and candies if you have any, plus is free in case you want a girlfriend." I said with a large smirk. Mokuba blushed. I looked back towards Ha; she was blushing but had a death glare on her face. Lol! I can't believe I just did that.

I know I said that leaves #2, but I didn't say I'd DO #2! She is SO going to hurt me as soon as I'm alone with her. "Chii-san, my brother said he wanted to speak with you as soon as you got here." Mokuba said with the blush still planted on his face "Okay, where is your brother?" I asked him.

"Up the stairs take a right and all the way to the wall, it had blue-eyes white-dragon's all over the frame, ya can't miss it!" he said with a thumbs up. I mentally sweatdropped, and headed upstairs. "Oh, and one last thing. You and Ha-san are going to be in separate rooms, but right next to each other.

Is that okay?" he asked. "I guess." I said. I'm glad I don't have same room as Ha. If I did, she would put a death trap at the door and silently await my return so she can kill me.

"Chii-san, you'll be across the hall from my brother, and Ha-san, you'll be across the hall from me, okay?" She blushed but turned her head down so he couldn't see. "Yea, um that would be nice." She said. I want to make fun of her so bad right now.

I went ahead and walked upstairs to his brother's office (A/N Kaiba has an office at his house and at his work, his home office and work office.).

Once I reached there, I looked in awe at the artistic frame. An expert artist must have done it. I bet Kazuki Takahashi did it himself!

I knocked on the door, gently though. "Come in." I heard an irritated voice say. "Um, hello. My name is Chii. I came here because of your brother, Mokuba, he sent me." I said as I opened the door. There was barely anything in the room, just a large desk with papers on it. Man... he needs a maid bad.

His face was not seen, but then was revealed by a turning chair at the other end of the large table. "Then you know why I wanted both you and your partner to come?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your work uniform is in your room inside of your dresser. Put it on then come see me for your assignment." He then went back to doing his paperwork.

That guy has issues. I went downstairs and asked a maid where Mokuba is, since I didn't know where his or his brother room is, I can't tell where mine is. "He went to his quarters with a young lady awhile ago, I've not seen him since." She said. "DOKO KA?" I asked her, being whiney.

She held her ears like I had pierced them or something, and then told me where it was. She then walked fast out of what she thought was far enough I couldn't hear her and started cursing me in Japanese.

I then flicked her off. And head in that direction. Once there I knocked on the door. "Hold on! DON'T COME IN!" Now I just HAD to go in. "Oh...my," I said as I saw Ha on the bed with Mokuba in a suggestive position. "Oh my God! Ha I knew you were wild, BUT THIS?!" I started cracking up.

"What I don't understand is how you had sex with your clothes still on... unless you change quickly enoug-"I was then hit in the face with a frying pan before I could finish my sentence. Slowly the frying pan slid down my face, followed by yells in my ear

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!!!!" Ha screamed at me "It was an accident..." She said blushing, her head tilted slightly down. "No Ha, accidents are when you have babies because of things like this." I said, as I snickered. She then whacked me very hardly.

Mokuba finally spoke up. "Please don't tell my brother what happened here. He might misunderstand you and then you guys will have to go away..." he started, he turned his face towards Ha and continued "... and I don't want you to go away," he said, taking Ha's hand in his. Ha's eyes by now, were wide open.

Her face turned from its usual pale color to a shade of red so deep; there's no name for it. "Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-thank-k-k-k y-y-you." She said. She always stutters when she gets really embarrassed. I then turned to get out of the room before hell breaks lose between Ha and me.

I was now outside of the room. "So..." I thought aloud to myself "If Mokuba's room is across from Ha's and mine is next to Ha's room then I need to make a decision..." I looked at the two doors across the hall from Mokuba's room.

Mokuba's room is the first before the last, so that would make Ha's room the same. And I heard that his brother is overprotective of Mokuba, which means his room is close by... but how close? I decided to back in his room and ask, Cause I'm getting a brain cramp just trying to figure it out.

I opened the door, "Hey Mokuba, where is your brother's room?" I asked him, "Why? Ya got a crush on him or something?" he asked playfully, "No!" I said, there is no way in Heaven I would EVER like him!

"It's the room in the corner right next to mine, and your room is right across from it." He said, saying the last part of his sentence louder than the first. Which, might I add was a bit disturbing.

I then walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I looked over to the corner in which my room was. I sighed and walked over to the door putting my hand on the knob, and slowly turned it and entered.

When I looked inside, it was dark. So I out my hand against the wall, scanning it looking for a light switch. I finally found one, I turned it on. When I saw how big and pretty the room was, my eyes went wide. It had pink walls, with flowers attached the to wall.

There was a big canopy bed on the right side of the room. The comforter was pink with white ruffles. It also had tons of throw pillows on the top. In front of the bed was a foe fur pink rug; it was in front of a fireplace. The fireplace had pink marble tile as a frame.

There was a balcony on the right side of the bed, across the wall from the door. It had huge pink curtains in front of it, no wonder it was so dark, the light couldn't shine through because the curtains were so thick.

"This place..." I began a sentence. "... Is so horribly not me, it isn't funny!" I said getting a little ticked off. I'm not one for a completely pink room. Though I gotta admit, the flowers and bed was pretty. But the walls and marble was just too much!

I went over to my dresser on the left side of the fireplace, to look for my uniform. I can't believe I need to wear a uniform to draw blueprints of a new dueling system.

Anyways, I went and opened my dresser, and saw something I didn't want to see: "A MAIDS UNIFORM?!?!?!?" I screamed loud enough the whole mansion could probably hear me.

%%% Kaiba's office %%%

Kaiba lifted up his head. 'Did I just hear someone scream?' he asked himself.

%%% Back to me %%%

"HELL WILL RAISE!!" I said with fire in my eyes. Ha then knocked on the door. "Chii... you... ok?" she asked sweatdropping. I opened the door, now wearing my new uniform. I heard her snicker; I glare the worst most evil glare I've ever given anyone. She edged away after that.

I then ran over to Kaiba's office to kick his ass. I banged on the door.

%%% Kaiba's POV %%%

I was sipping coffee when I heard the door being banged on. It must be that stupid American. "Come in" I said, then go back to doing paperwork. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I heard her say as the doors bust open.

What the hell is she wearing? That's not the maid's outfit I ordered for her. It looks like one of those playboy maid uniforms. Damn. Her boobs are big, what the hell did I just think? I can't let this baka American get the best of me.

I haven't said anything yet I better say something before she thinks I'm staring at her breast, which I am... but I can't let her know that. "What the hell are you wearing?" I demanded. Good she won't think I'm staring.

%%% Original POV %%%

Mokuba's brother just sat there for a second, HEY! DID HE JUST LOOK AT MY BOOBS?!! "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, being more demanding than anything else. "I'll quote you on it: 'My uniform'!" I said being rude, DUH! He just looked at my boobs; I'm supposed to be rude now.

"I didn't come here to be your maid! I came here to draw blueprints for the stupid dueling thingy!" I said, being mean but whiney (A/N I whine a lot ;). "Well, that's not my fault that you suck at drawing, now is it?" he said. I bet he was hoping I'd be tall so he could see my ass. And what the hell? Did he just say I draw badly? Baka kisama.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I hear you at the very least, get me a different uniform for me to work in." I said, folding my arms across my chest in a pout. He glared at me. I glared right back.

"Fine! Go back to your room and rest. Your maids uniform will be in by tomorrow morning, so you'll need to be up bright and early." He said, going back to his paperwork. I then turned around to leave,

"And one more thing," He began. I stopped walking to hear what he had to say. "You might want to go to sleep now, because I'm getting you up Very, very, very early." he said with a cruel merciless look on his face.

His look was so cold; it could literally freeze the sun. A shiver went down my spine. I didn't want to show it but how evil he looked right now just scared me half to death.

I then continued to walk out the door, slamming it behind me. I headed back to my room to get some rest. I could tell when people were lying to my, and Kaiba wasn't lying. I knew that he, if really wanted, could wake me up at three in the morning.

Chii: I hope you liked this first chapter.

Ceres: I want to be in it too!

Chii: You are right now silly.

Ceres: Oh! I knew that.

Chii: If you want another chapter to this, then I'll need 10 reviews

Ceres: Now push the little blue button that says: 'Submit Review' Come on! You can do it.

Chii: We'll give you candy!


	2. Watashi no Yami no Yami, Hospital

Chii: And on to the second chapter!!! 0 ;

Ceres: On with the chappie!!!!!!!!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!

--****

"BEEP!" "BEEP" "BEEP!" "BEEP!"

I was awakened by a rude noise. I put my head under my pillow, only to discover that it was gone. I, without opening my eyes, searched for my blanket, again success was not to be found.

I opened my eyes to see who I was going to kill this year. I can't believe it, Its Ha. She was glaring at me with a maniacal laughter, followed by an evil grin. I think she's mad at me. "Uh, k-k-k-kon-nichiw-w-w-w-wa?" I asked, "For me maybe," she began, she then sat on me and put a knife to my throat.

"But not for you." She finished. I think I pushed it a bit too far yesterday. I laughed weakly and pushed her off of me. She fell to the floor. Just a few more steps and I would be out of there. "Ouch..." I uh, ran into the door.

"You can run but you can't hide!" she screamed as she got up and ran at me with the knife. "LIKE HELL I CAN'T!!!" I got up and opened the door and slammed it closed on her face! Hu ya! I then ran into a random room and locked the door, I did this knowing that just one door slammed on her face wouldn't knock her out, give her a whopper of a headache, but not KO her.

I looked around the room, it was really dark, I guess its still nighttime. I saw something move on the bed and walked closer. I was two feet away from the bed, but it was still blurry. So, I walked right up to the bed. "Oomph...!" 'Someone just pulled me in bed with them!' I thought as I felt a hand run up and down my leg.

Gently the hand caressed my leg with a couple of fingers at a time. I shivered as I felt the hand moving to the inside of my leg. I stifled a moan as a finger was inserted in my 1. (A/N I will be doing the next chapter as a translation chapter. Since my parents have been really snooping on me lately, I can't take any chances.)

I looked over into the person in the beds eyes, his eyes were closed, but as much as I could make from it...-!? WTF! I-I-IT'S... It's SETO!!! Did I just hear the door creak? OMG! I looked over to find Ha, staring at me her face was only a couple inches away from mine. I need to connect to her by Mind Link.

Me: -Ha?-

Ha: -You will die.-

Me: -MATTE! - 2

Ha: -Nande? - 3

Me: -Because, I'm still a virgin. -

Ha: -So? -

Me: -Seto is asleep, if you awake him, we both die.-

Ha: -At least you'll go first. -

Me: -How do you know? -

Ha: -I knows everything.-

Me: Sweatdrop

Seto just wrapped his arms in an even tighter embrace around my waist.

Me: -Ha, I'll let you brutally torture me if you let me live-

Ha: -Hm... lose best friend, or brutally torture her for the rest of her life? I'll take number two please.

Me: -You won't kill me? -

Ha: -No promises-

Ha left the room, it looks like she's going to slam the door. Oh crap. NO! She slammed it. I turned my head to look at Seto; I know that woke him up. His eyes are still closed. Wow, he must have been tired.

A hand was placed around my neck and another around my mouth, followed by my legs being held down by another pair of legs, yep, he's awake. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" asked a husky voice. "Uh, can I get back to you on that?" I asked. His response was squeezing my neck tightly.

Oh no, I could feel my darkness inside of me, she's coming out!! "LET ME GO NOW!!! Please if you don't then I don't know what will happen! Please she could kill you!" I pleaded, "What are you babbling about?" he mocked. Suddenly, the black light that I thought I sealed away inside of myself was released, Chi.

Seto was flung against his bedroom wall. A dark aura resonating off of me, my demonic powers unleashed and I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital, two green-red eyes staring at me "................hii...? ..................... Ch... Chii...?" then I blacked out once more.

Ha's POV

She blacked out again. "Poor Chii, I should have never done that." I sat down in the hospital chair. 'Oh. I almost forgot about Mokuba. Seto may be fine, but the doctor has his doubts about Mokuba.' A tear came down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it off and went over to visit Mokie-chan.

As I entered the room, they had him under intense care, Seto made sure of that. You know, now that I think about it, Kaiba and me have a lot in common. We both love Mokuba, and now, we both want to kill Chii's Yami no Yami: Chi. 4

I went over and sat by Mokuba. He looked really pale. I know I can do something to help!

Chiruochiba: What do you want?

Ha: -Can you heal Mokuba? -

Chiruochiba: Why should I?

Ha: -Because... I love him... -

Chiruochiba: It'll cost ya.

Ha: --; -What do you want Yami? –

Chiruochiba: Find a spell that can separate us from this body.

Ha: -Is that it? –

Chiruochiba: Hai.

Ha: -Deal! –

Chii and Ha: "CLIFFY!!!!!"

Chiruochiba: Goes off somewhere --U

Ceres: Sweatdrop --;

Ha: "Review if you wants more!"

Chii: "PLEASE!" 0


	3. Truth

Chii: "Allrighty then!!"

Ha: "Too much Ace Ventura Pet detective for you missy!"

Ceres: Ceres/Chii does not own YuGiOh! or Ace Ventura Pet Detective.

Tears of Blood

I woke up in the hospital bed. I need to have a serious talk with my Yami no Yami.

Me: -What did you do?!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Chi: No more than almost kill Seto and his brother. They both would have been dead if it hadn't been for that damn Chiruochiba.

Me: -You mean… she not only free willingly came out and didn't kill anyone, but she saved someone's life???!! –

Chi: Hai.

Me: -I hate you, and I will never forgive you for this. –

I then blocked her from talking to me and further. I don't believe in killing anyone, no matter how much they've done to me, or anyone else for that matter how heavy they're sins lay upon them.

Ah. My right arm hurts. DANG IT! I need to use that arm later. I looked over to my arm. It's gone. What the-?! My ARM! I-I-I-Its g-g-gone!

I screamed so loud everyone in the hospital could probably hear me.

Ha's POV

My thoughts were broken by a screaming noise coming from Chii's room. "CHII!" I screamed as I shot up from my seat and ran into her room. I found her in the bathroom mirror looking at her arm and the big scar that was across her forehead.

"What happened, Ha…?" she began, her face turned towards me and was flushed red with nothing but tears coming down her cheeks. I was about to speak, but something just told me to be quiet, let her find out later. I don't think she wants to hear the truth anyways… it'll hurt her too much.

"What did my yami no yami do?" I looked down towards the white tiled floor. It was a nice pale pretty color; it's a color of purity. "ANSWER ME!!" she screamed, she then dropped to the floor. "Is this…" she began again, "… what happened to my parents…?" she finally asked.

I don't know what to tell her… should I tell her the truth? It might make her feel even worse.

"This is the truth," I then let out a sigh. "When you were born, you had the shape of a cross on your forehead. When your parents saw this they thought it was a sign from God that you were to be a great person, but other around you, thought you to be cursed. When you went to daycare, the teachers were afraid to touch you, they were scared they would get the curse as well, so they called a Buddhist priest to come and remove the curse that was upon you.

But, one thing they didn't count on… was that in fact, you were not cursed, but blessed to live eternally in God's presence on earth and Heaven, moving back and forth freely. So, you can only imagine how upset God was when this happened. He placed a curse on the priest, that when he dies he will die a deformed ugly old man. And to his descendants, they are to be cursed by having a wind tunnel on their hand, sucking all and everything into it.

"But that doesn't explain why I have an darkness that dwells within me." Asked Chii.

&&& Else where&&&

"Now die," screamed a ferocious white haired Inu hanyou, he then slashed the youkai in half with his claws. "Keh. Baka youkai." He then walked away. Kagome was still lying on the ground slightly in shock, holding the upper half of her body up by leaning against her two arms. Inuyasha was about two feet away from her, she still hadn't moved when he walked about three feet from her. So, he went back and picked her up and began walking again.

About five minutes after Inuyasha picked up Kagome she realized that he had been carrying her the whole time. "Hey! Put me down." She demanded, "So you just noticed that I was carrying you now, ne?" he replied. "Don't get smart with me albino boy!" Said Kagome. "I don't think he's capable of thought process." Came a familiar voice.

Chii: Cliffie! XP

Ha: Banzai! D

Ceres & Chiruochiba: (Walk away disturbed)

Chii & Ha's Hikari: REVIEW! .

Chii: Here are the translations for the chapter: 2

1: lower lips (You know, the one used for babies)

2: "Matte!" in Japanese means 'Wait!'

3: "Nande?" in Japanese means 'Why?'

4: "Chi" is another name for 'Blood' in Japanese, but in this case it is the darkest of all my darkness.

5: 'Yami' means darkness.

6: 'Yami no Yami' means 'Darkest of Darks'


	4. A little on Inuyasha tachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuGiOh or YuYu Hakusho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around to see they're stranger. "Who dares mock me?" demanded Inuyasha. "Relax. It's just me." Said the voice as it's identity was revealed. "Hey Miroku!" she exclaimed nicely, "Haven't seen you in awhile." She said as she got back on her bike.

"I hope that me being away for so long hasn't made you forget our relationship." Said Miroku as he pressed his body against Kagome. "What relationship?" said the irritated Kagome. Miroku was then punched in the nose. "Stay away from Kagome." Said Inuyasha as a vain twitched on his head. He then continued walking away.

"I swear, he has issues." Said Kagome as she got on her bike and started off with Inuyasha.

&&&&&& Elsewhere &&&&&&

Ha then clutched her hand in front of her heart. "N-no..!" she said, "Ha? You okay?" asked Chii. "Quickly… get away… NOW!" she screamed Chii then ran out of the room. Then ran back in. "I'm not going to leave you!" But when she came back in a girl with long black-hair and a look on her face that would scare Devil, was standing Where Ha was. "Ch-Chiruochiba..?!" Chii stuttered. "Get out of the way." Chii moved aside and Chiruochiba walked past, heading towards Mokuba's room. "Visiting hours are over Miss." Said one of the nurses.

Chiruochiba glared at the nurse, "Okay! Never mind, then!" she said as she walked away. "A promises is a promise." She then went in and healed Mokuba. She walked out of the room and transformed back to Ha once in Chii's room again. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you okay?!?!" she asked. "I'm fine I just need to lie down a bit." She said drearily. Chii then helped the tired Ha over to a bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chii: Sorry it's so short!

Ceres: She's got writer's block.

Ha and Chii's Hikari's: REVIEW!


End file.
